An Unanswered Call
by MasterQwertster
Summary: When Muramasa called, the zanpakuto answered, turning on their shinigami. Except one. A small reflection of the hollow and his dedication to Ichigo.


At the time no one ever questioned why I didn't answer that purple bastard's call. They didn't have a reason to, I was just a hollow to them, but the old man knew better. He asked later, as if it had only just occurred to him that I should have been called the first time and didn't answer. He wasn't wrong, I heard the call and I didn't answer it.

Why?

Hmph, 'cause I ain't stupid like the others.

Don't believe me? I know that I'm a manifestation of _his_ desire to fight, filled to the brim with the convictions that make _him_ fight. _He_ wants nothing more than to protect, so I reflect that in a purer, simpler way. To me the world is black and white. What I protect is _him_ , from the enemies _he_ picks fights with and the loss that would make _him_ curl up and die. And to protect _him_ I eliminate the threats, no hesitation or second thoughts. _He's_ soft, merciful to the point of foolishness. Sometimes _he_ forgets what it means to **fight** and I have to remind _him_ that _he_ can't afford to be weak on the path _he's_ chosen.

So when the purple bastard started calling, trying to tell me that I'd be better off on my own, better off fighting against _him_ , I didn't buy it for a second. Who's gonna save _his_ pathetic ass if I'm not around? Besides, unlike the others, I've known what it's like to be the king, even if only temporarily, so I knew that killing _him_ like purple face wanted was killing myself.

I can wear the crown, but never own it.

But I don't need to own it. All I need is for the guy wearing it to have a strong hand and not give up. Sure as hell makes my job easier when _he's_ not whining like a little bitch and rolling over for any bastard to stab. When _he_ wimps out, doesn't know how to pull out the strength _he_ needs, it's my turn to take the crown and save _his_ stupid life. Then _he_ gets all mad and scared that I came out, but it makes _his_ will stronger. If _he_ has to be scared of me to keep that stronger state of mind, then so be it. All I ask is that _he_ doesn't give in to the fear.

So I couldn't ditch _him_ for some sham crown. Can't say as much for the old man. He ran right on out, thinking death because _he_ hadn't mastered the powers _he'd_ been shown was acceptable. The backstabbing bastard. I knew _he_ would hesitate more than ever fighting the old man like that. _He_ had already hesitated fighting the little ice queen's blade, so of course the idiot would hesitate in fighting _his_ own. I took over when the idiot didn't fight back, didn't even try to draw on my strength.

I was winning, of course. I was always the stronger blade, but then the idiot decided to assert _his_ authority. It is both good and annoying as hell when _he_ gets _his_ act together. _He_ gets _his_ head in the fight, but _he_ still doesn't go for the kill. _He_ is capable of the kill. Wouldn't have been able to beat me out of protecting _his_ stupid ass if _he_ wasn't, but _he_ always shies away, hesitates to put down the threat. So I'm left to clean up _his_ damn messes or at least bring them down so that _he_ can win with _his_ mushy soft-hearted fighting.

Then the purple bastard came in to invite me out again.

He dragged me out and tried his warping call, but it didn't do a damn thing to me. Like I said, I ain't stupid like the others. There was no damn reason to listen, so I set to kicking his stupid purple ass, out of our world or to death, either one worked. I was winning that one too until the damn bastard cheated and tied me up with all those invisible hands. Bitch was scared he couldn't win in a straight up fight. Getting my ass saved by _him_ was a damn embarrassment, but it was good to see that _he_ wasn't so stupid as to let _his_ own powers get destroyed. It's nice to get acknowledged every now and then, but tell _him_ and I'll rip your spine out through your nose.

After that we fought together as zanpakuto and shinigami without any interference for the first time. Bitch slapped the old man, limited Bankai and all, with one shikai Getsuga Tensho when _he_ finished adjusting to fighting with just me. Guess an ass kicking murder was all that needed to happen to snap the old man out from under purple face's control and it was back to the regular damn limited contact.

Unthanked work, that's what I do. I protect _him_ by tearing skin, breaking bone, shredding flesh. It's what I know and embody, the final solution to all threats: death. _He_ tempers me by force of will, but _he_ will never erase me. _He_ knows that _he_ needs me to continue living _his_ chosen path because without me, _he_ wouldn't be able to protect anymore.

So I was asked why and the answer was simple:

I'm a part of Ichigo and I could never kill him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I was randomly inspired to do an introspection of hollow Zangetsu and a more canonical reason for why he didn't answer Muramasa's call to arms in the Zanpakuto Rebellion filler. This is filled with a lot of my thinking on how he presents himself to Ichigo after factoring in his true nature. If you want more of that reasoning, pm me or something. I'm always happy to talk the finer points of Bleach.

 **Please comment/review.**


End file.
